Broken and Abandoned
by FNafFan999
Summary: Foxy was alone, with her depression starting to get the best of her. For years, she had listened to the terrified screams of the innocent, unable to help. On the verge of suicide, she was about to end it all. That was until he stumbled into her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N Five Nights At Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon, I do not own any of this, as it is only a story I have created.)**_

 _ **BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT!BZZZZZZT!**_

Mike woke up to the sound of his screeching alarm clock, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and shuts the infernal thing off. He takes a look around his small apartment; it was not that fancy, only having one bedroom, one bathroom, a tiny kitchen, and a small living room with an old t.v. The wallpaper was starting to chip off, showing the pale yellow plaster underneath.

As Mike was walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he spies a newspaper sitting underneath the mail slot on his door.

" _I'll look for a job after I eat."_ Mike thought. As he was pouring himself a bowl of stale Corn Flakes he thought of how he ended up here.

Mike was born into a poor family, barely keeping above the poverty line. His father always worked late, and would usually return home drunk. He was lucky his father wasn't abusive when he was inebriated, because his mother didn't need any more stress in her life. Since the majority of the money was being spent on alcohol, his mother had to work two jobs, while still raising Mike. She was often tired and overworked, but she made sure to never forget about her son. For his birthday, she would take him to _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_ , where he had the time of his life. He would sing along with the songs about pizza, and if he was lucky, he would be able to hear a story or two from Foxy. It went on like this for the first few years of his life, until his mother got a promotion and a pay raise in one of her jobs, allowing her to quit her other one and spend more time with Mike. In his teen years he had taken up a job at a local fast food joint, only making minimum wage. He was happy for most of his life, until shortly after he graduated high-school.

With his parents out for their anniversary, Mike was at home, talking on the phone with a friend of his, talking about how much he missed hanging out with them when he noticed the flashing lights of a police car. "I'll call you back." he said, cutting off his friend.

He heard a knock on the door, and answering it saw two police officers, with solemn looks on their faces. "What can I do for you, officers?" Mike asked, a little nervous. "Is something wrong?"

The cop on the left, looking to be in his mid to late forties, with the graying mustache, and short, gray hair, only replied by asking "Can we come in?" Mike answered quickly, not wanting to be rude, and gestured for them to take a seat.

"Are you Mike Schmidt?" the officer asked, once he was comfortable.

Mike answered, asking worriedly "Did something happen?"

The officer replied, "I'm afraid so, there's been an accident."

Mike was starting to fear the worst. He asked slowly, trying to hold his composure, "Are my parents okay?" The officer only looked down, and said softly "A drunk driver hit your parents' car, the driver survived, but…" he trailed off. "They're dead aren't they?" Mike asked, beginning to get a feeling of dread.

The officer said, looking shaken, "I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do, they both died at the scene, your mother, she died in my arms."

Hearing this, Mike's heart sank, and his mind went into a state of shock. The only thought to cross his mind was " _They're gone…"_ He never noticed when the officers left, not even when the lights disappeared into the night. He went to bed, still in a shocked state.

It didn't hit him until the next morning, after he woke up. As he lied in bed he remembered what happened the night before.

" _I can't believe they're gone…"_ he thought. He spent the next few hours in bed, mourning the loss of his parents. He only got up when his stomach told him he needed to eat something.

He ate what was left over from the dinner his mother made before; Spaghetti.

" _This is the last time I'll be able to eat my mother's food… I better eat slow."_

He finished his food, putting the plate in the sink, letting out a loud sigh as he did.

Unsure of what to do, he went back to bed, with his grief starting to get a hold of him. All he did that day was lie in bed, remembering his parents, and the fact that he will never be able to see them again, to talk to them again.

A couple weeks later at their funeral, the only ones who were there were his friends, and his mother's coworkers, all supporting the grief-stricken teen. While the caskets were lowered, the priest began his speech:

"Here lies Jack and Lisa Schmidt." He started. "Jack was a loving father, and a caring individual, but not without his faults, he worked at a small law firm, he was not the kindest man, but nevertheless, he loved his son. Lisa was a hard-working mother, who always put others before herself, and always made time for her family. These two individuals were the parents of a loving, caring young man, who should never have suffered this kind of tragedy. We remember them for always loving their son, putting others' needs before their own, and never wronging anyone. We commit these bodies to the Earth. May their souls find eternal happiness with our lord, and watch over their son, guiding him in his times of need. Amen." He finished.

"Amen" everyone repeated, looking wistfully at the ground, remembering how caring they always were.

"Would Michael Schmidt come up to say a few words, before we put these two to rest?"

Mike hearing the priest calling him forward, walked to the caskets, and started to sob, before saying, "My life will never be the same without you. I have always loved you both, and I will never forget you. I will always remember the good times we had together, and I will cherish these memories forever."

When he finished, he started to shed tears, before thanking the priest for his time, and left before his parents could be buried.

Mike went home, and started letting out the tears that never showed during the funeral. He finally went to bed, around 3 O'Clock in the morning, having cried himself to sleep.

Overcome with grief, Mike quit his job, and lived at home for the next few years. When his savings his parents left him were empty, he sold the house, along with everything of any value inside, and moved into the apartment he lives in today.

Now in his mid-twenties, he made a sour face while chewing on an especially stale piece of cereal while glancing back to the newspaper, thinking about the kind of job he might find.

He finished his breakfast, putting the bowl and spoon in the sink, and the milk back in the fridge. He walks over to the door, stretching his legs as he did so.

He leans over, and picks up the newspaper, hearing his back pop as he does so.

Mike then flips open the paper, while taking a seat on his worn out couch.

Looking in the classifieds section he sees ads for hair products, power tools, and some food coupons, but not finding anything worth his time, he sighs disheartedly.

"I knew there wasn't any need for someone like me in the workforce." He says.

Half-heartedly, he turns the page, knowing that there usually wasn't an ad for jobs there. What surprised him, however was the full-page, colored ad for a job.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 **Night Guard Wanted!**

 **Hours: 12 AM to 6 AM**

 **Call for more information**

When he saw this, Mike dialed the phone number on the ad, and after it rang a few times, it was answered by someone who sounded like they were in their teens.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" The person started. "Are you reserving a party?" They asked.

Mike answered, almost stuttering, "Actually, I'm calling to apply for the Night Guard position." After he said this, he heard some muffled voices on the other line, but couldn't tell what they were saying.

After a few seconds, the other person said "Come in for your interview at five."

After saying this, he hung up, allowing Mike to get ready for the day.

Mike, seeing the time, knew he had a few hours to kill, since it was only a ten minute walk from his apartment to the pizzeria. He took a shower, and put on a fresh change of clothes, making sure he looked decent enough for the interview.

After watching t.v. for a few hours, he started walking toward the pizzeria. The outside of the pizzeria was outdated, with the once bright yellow paint being pale, the sign had rust all over it, with the colors hardly distinguishable from each other. When he got inside, the place was packed with screaming children, and distracted parents, talking amongst themselves. Mike walked toward an employee, and asked where the manager's office was. After hearing this, the employee told Mike to follow him, and after roughly a minute of walking past groups of children, and a few party rooms, they made it to the manager's office. Thanking the employee, he knocked on the door, and after a few seconds, he heard the person inside yell "Come in!"

Walking inside, Mike could see that the office was in a state of controlled chaos. There were papers strewn about in piles just about everywhere he looked, the only spot being devoid of paper was the chair he was gestured to sit in, and the spot in front of the manager.

As he was taking his seat, the manager says "I hear that you're applying for the night guard position, so tell me, why are you interested in this position mr…"

"Schmidt." Mike replied. "I need the money so I can afford the rent for my apartment."

"Well then, how does five-hundred a week sound?" The manager asks.

"That sounds amazing!" Mike said, surprised. "I honestly wasn't expecting that much from this kind of job."

"Well then, welcome aboard Mr. Schmidt!" The manager said. "Just be here around eleven so I can give you the grand tour."

"Thank you." Mike said, still in a daze. "I'll be here."

After signing the contract, Mike went home, excited that he got the job.

Later that night, when he came back to the pizzeria, he was greeted at the doors by the manager. "Welcome Mr. Schmidt! If you could kindly follow me, I will start the tour now." Mike replies, "Thank you, sir."

The manager says, turning around "You don't have to call me sir, so just call me Phil."

"Okay then, Phil." Mike says

"We'll start the tour with the stage." He says, gesturing for Mike to follow.

As they reach the stage, Phil says "These are our main attractions here at the pizzeria." While pointing at the animatronics on the stage.

On the left side of the stage, there was a purple rabbit holding an electric guitar. The rabbit had long ears that drooped forward, and a round face, with red to accentuate the cheeks. She had long, slender legs that widened around the hips, with a cotton-ball tail. She had a flat, toned stomach, with a nice hourglass figure accentuating her breasts.

On the right, was a yellow chicken animatronic, behind a keyboard. She had the same type of figure as the rabbit animatronic, just having her assets slightly larger, not having long ears, and her legs ended with chicken's feet. She was wearing a bib that said "Let's Eat!" on it.

" _Why in the world do they have breasts?!"_ Mike thought. " _This is a children's restaurant!"_

He looked toward the middle of the stage, seeing that the last animatronic was a brown bear. He stood at least eight feet tall, not including the top hat, and was holding a microphone in his right hand, telling Mike that he was the lead singer of the three. He was wider than the other animatronics, meaning he was a lot heavier too.

Pointing toward the rabbit animatronic, Phil said "On the left here, we have Bonny the Bunny, on the right Chica the Chicken, and in the middle, the star of the show, Freddy Fazbear!"

After hearing the names of the animatronics, Mike realised that he had excluded one, "Wasn't there a fourth one, a fox, if I remember correctly." he said.

Phil once hearing this took on a solemn look. "You mean Foxy, right?" Phil asked. Mike shook his head to this, giving Phil his answer. "She used to perform like the others, but we had to put her into storage after the incident."

"What incident?" Mike asked.

"Back in '87, something happened with Foxy, and well, she bit a kid, no more than eight, on the head, killing her." He said, with a sad look in his eye. "The public wouldn't put that story to rest, so to save what little reputation the restaurant had, they deactivated Foxy, and put her in storage."

"Th-That's terrible!" Mike said, amazed at what he had just heard.

Phil's only response was a nod of the head. He then composed himself, and said "Well, I better show you where you will be working." He turned around, and started walking toward the back of the restaurant.

Mike was going to follow, but he thought he saw one of the animatronics glance at him. " _I must be seeing things."_ He thought, before turning and running to catch up with Phil.

After catching up with Phil, Mike considered asking where they were going, but saw a large doorway on his right, answering his question. Following Phil inside, he takes a look around; the office was small, and a little cramped, there was a large steel desk sitting on one side of the office, with a small desk fan on it, blowing cool air on Mike. He also saw what appears to be a large tablet on the desk, turned off, a large, black phone, and a small poster, showing the animatronics on the stage, with the words "Let's Party!" printed in rainbow colors.

Turning around, Phil said "Welcome to your new office, from here you watch the cameras set up throughout the pizzeria, and if you need to stop someone from getting in the office, we have these doors here." He said while pressing a button on the wall, causing a large steel door to slam down to the ground with a large "BOOM!" as it did so, startling Mike.

Looking at his watch, Phil had a panicked look on his face, and said, "Well that concludes our tour, just stay here, look at the cameras, and I recording will take care of the rest." Seeing the look on his bosses face, Mike asks "Is everything alright?"

Answering quickly while leaving, Phil replies, "Yes, everything's fine!" before promptly starting to run down the hall, toward the exit.

After his boss left, Mike saw a key attached to a keyring sitting on the desk. " _He must have left that for me."_ Mike thought.

Mike saw a grey rolling chair in the corner, and moved it toward the desk. " _I would hate having to stand up all night."_ he thought, smirking.

Sitting in the chair, Mike goes to pick up the tablet, which makes him jump by turning on the moment he touches it.

As Mike flips through the different cameras, he watches as his boss goes out the front door, locking it, then start walking toward his car.

Mike notices the large clock on the wall, looking at the time, he sees that it's about to switch over to midnight.

Right as it does, he hears what sounds like a generator dying down, and notices that the lights in the building have all turned off.

"What's going on here?" Mike thought out loud, to nobody in particular.


	2. Night 1

Games » Five Nights at Freddy´s » **Broken and Abandoned**

Author: FNafFan999

1\. Chapter 1 2. Night 1

Rated: M - English - Horror/Romance - Reviews: 6 - Published: 04-13-18 - Updated: 04-13-18

id:12902543

 **(A/N I forgot to say this in the first chapter, but I realise this is rated M, but there hasn't really been anything of the sort yet, that will come later.)**

While Mike was wondering what was going on, he heard the phone ring.

Deciding against answering it Mike let the answering machine pick up the call.

 **(A/N This next part is mostly the phone call from night one of FNaF, just thought I would throw that out there)**

"Hello, hello? Uh, I just wanted to make a recording for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually used to work there before you, I'm finishing up my last couple nights now, actually. I know this can be a bit overwhelming, but let's just focus on getting you through your first week here, okay? Introductions aside, I have this thing I have to read for you, legal stuff, you know? Uh, anyway here goes. Uh, Welcome to _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_ , where your dreams can come true. _Freddy Fazbear's_ is not responsible for any damage or death to property or person. If damage or death has occured, a missing persons report will be filed within ninety days, or as soons as premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Wait, what?" Mike said, starting to get worried. "Now I know that sounds bad, but there's nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronics here do tend to get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I had to sing those same stupid songs, and never got a bath, I would be pretty ticked too. Remember, these animatronics hold a special place in the hearts of the children, so treat them with a little bit of respect, okay? Just thought I would let you know, they do tend to wander a bit at night, something about their servos locking up if they stay still for too long."

"Wait, they MOVE!" Mike almost yelled, while picking up the tablet, showing the stage. They used to be able to walk around during the day too, but the incident in '87 happened." It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Um, about your safety, the only real risk here is if one of the animatronics saw you. Since it would be after hours, they probably won't see you as a person, but most likely as a metal endoskeleton without its suit on. Since that's against the rules here, they would most likely try to forcibly stuff you inside a spare Freddy suit."

"WHAT?!" Mike boomed, already getting terrified. "That in itself won't be that bad, if they weren't already filled with robotic equipment, especially around the facial area, which would cause a bit of discomfort, and death. Uh, the only thing that would probably see the light of day again would probably be your eyes, and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask." "Great, not only will I die, but no one will know where I am." Mike said aloud. Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But uh, remember to close those doors only when necessary, gotta conserve power. See you on the flip side."

Looking at the clock, Mike saw that it was already one-thirty. "THAT GUY TALKED FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF?!" Mike yelled, amazed by how long the call was.

Looking back at the camera, Mike saw all two animatronics on the stage. " _Okay, no one's moved yet, wait, WHERE'S BONNIE?"_ Mike yelled in his head.

Flipping through the cameras as fast as he can, he finally saw Bonnie in the main dining room, staring at the camera, with black, soulless eyes with bright white dots for pupils at the center.

"HOLY FUCK, THAT'S NOT CREEPY AT ALL!" Mike yelled, now beginning to fear for his life.

While he was watching the camera, the screen suddenly went to static, and after a few seconds, it showed the dining room again, only this time there was no animatronic rabbit staring back at him.

"OH SHIT, WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Mike shouted to himself. He saw the rabbit again in the West Hallway. "DON'T COME ANY FUCKING CLOSER!" Mike yelled at the rabbit, hoping it would go away.

To his dismay, the screen only filled with static again, and when it cleared, Bonnie was gone. Mike checked the camera closest to him, and when he saw Bonnie standing there, looking in the direction of the office, still with those black holes for eyes, only this time she was wearing a sinister grin, one of those that a psychopathic killer would, just before they killed one of their victims, knowing that there would be no escape for them.

Mike took a breath and lifted his eyes from the tablet, but in the amount of time it took him to do this, Bonnie had already moved beside the door, and stood there, staring at him.

Mike felt as though he were being watched and, apprehensively went to check the door. When he pressed the button for the light, what he saw almost made him faint.

Bonnie was standing there, at full height, glaring at him, with those bottomless pits for eyes, that looked like they would pierce his soul, looking as if she were about to enter the room.

Mike seeing her there, did the only thing he could think of in that moment of terror: scream like a little girl, and hit the door button as hard as he can. As he did, the door came down like a steel tital wave, unable to be stopped. It hit the ground, sending an earthshaking "BANG!" as it hit, making Mike fall backwards.

As he picked himself up off the floor, he saw Bonnie slowly walking away, shooting him a look that would have gave an older man a heart attack.

After seeing Bonnie disappear, Mike got up and opened the door, his only line of defence against these monstrosities.

Sitting back down in his chair, Mike picks up the tablet to see that Bonnie has moved back in the dining room. " _I hope she stays away this time."_ Mike thinks to himself, hoping for it to stay true. Looking back at the stage, Mike sees that Chica is gone from the stage. " _Oh no, not her too!"_ He thinks, glancing around nervously.

Finding Chica in the dining room, Mike sees that she had the same black, soulless eyes that could pierce his soul. Chica had removed her beak, revealing a set of large, sharp teeth in the form of a jagged smile, as if she knew he was watching her through the cameras.

When the camera went to static again, Mike was already looking at the door, hoping she wouldn't appear like Bonnie had. Looking back at the camera, he realised that she was gone. Hearing what sounded like pots and pans hitting each other, and the ground, Mike found the camera for the Kitchen, but was shocked to find that the video didn't work, only the audio, with the sound that he could hear from the office being louder now. " _What happened to that camera?"_ Mike wondered to himself. After a few minutes, the sounds stopped, only to be replaced by an ominous, unforgiving silence. Looking in the hallway, Mike saw nothing, only two glowing white dots, staring at him.

Trying to keep his blood pressure in check, Mike ducks back in the office, only to hear what sounds like something hitting the window behind him. Turning around, he found that the crazed robotic chicken was staring at him, while flashing her sharp, needle-like teeth.

In a desperate attempt to save his life, Mike goes to close the door again, only to be rewarded by a menacing "CLICK!" sound, bringing nothing but an empty doorway.

Sensing that he was trapped, Mike slowly began to back up, seeing the animatronic walking toward him, slowly, as if she were taking her time. He tripped, sending him crashing to the floor, now with Chica towering before him, he looks up to see her flashing him a toothy grin, getting ready to pounce on him.

Mike was seeing his life flash before his eyes, remembering his mother, his father, and all of the good times they had, the most vivid being his birthday parties he had there, and the fun he had, only to be replaced by nothing but pure terror.

He was snapped out of his trance by a growl rising from Chica's throat. Looking up, he saw his killer, about to jump at him. She bellowed an extremely loud " **SCREEEEE-"** only to be cut off by the sound of the six AM bell, the sound saving Mike's life sounding something like church bells. With the sound of " **DING DONG DING DONG!"** filling his ears, Mike was overjoyed with the thought of being able to live another day. It wasn't until a few moments later he realised Chica was gone, and thanking whatever god, or other malevolent being there was for his life, he walked out to the front doors, to be greeted by Phil.

"Ah, Mr. Schmidt, I see you've made it through the night, I hope everything is alright." he said, in a low voice.

Mike, having almost died a few minutes ago, only began to fill with rage, and told his boss sternly, "You are going to have some **MAJOR FUCKING** explaining to do." Mike yelled, not caring to use proper language around his boss. Before Phil could say anything, Mike interrupted. "Don't say anything, I'm going home."

Mike walked home, feeling exhausted after cheating death for the first time. He reached his apartment, and went inside, not bothering to lock the door. He promptly collapsed on his bed, and within moments he was out cold. His dreams, however, were filled with nightmares of what had just happened not too long ago.

 _Earlier that night, back at the pizzeria…_

Inside of the storage room that was once Pirate's Cove, the sound of sniffling could be heard, just barely over the drone of the generator in the basement. The owner of the sound, a bipedal, furry red fox, was stewing in a swamp of depression.

For years she had been trapped in there, because of something that happened a long time ago. She regretted that moment, and she still was cast aside by society, deemed to dangerous to be displayed.

As she looked around the room, she took in the details for what she hoped to be the last time.

The entire room was covered in a layer of dust and most of the corners had cobwebs in them. If one were to look closely in the dim light, they could see what appeared to be the bow and mast of a pirate ship at the back of the stage. Around the room there were crates of random things, the shipping label on most of them had worn off. In front of the stage there were a few small treasure chests, each filled with pirate related items: Hats, eyepatches, foam swords, etc. Behind a large crate in the back of the room, she was leaned against the wall, curled up in a ball, with her head resting on her knees, and her tail covering her head.

" _There is nothing left for me."_ She thought.

" _Everyone I loved left me, my friends, the children, and my favorite one is gone, because of what happened. Because of what I did."_

She looked at her hook, reminding her of what she was. She was a monster.

As she looked at her hook, a thought crossed her mind, one that would hopefully give her the last little push she needed to go over the edge.

" _Maybe I should just do it. Life will be better without me."_

Placing the tip of the hook against her chest, above where her core is, she began to apply pressure.

" _Is today the day? Will I finally have the courage to pierce my core?"_ She asks herself, as her hook starts to dig into her skin.

With the tip of her hook just under her outer pelt, she pulls it away, with tears welling in her eyes.

" _Why can't I go through with this? Nobody will care for me, so why can't I just end it all?"_

She sat in relative silence for a while, the only sound able to be heard in the room being quiet sobbing.

Her ears perked up at a sound. It sounded like mechanical screeching, followed by the alarm for six AM. She looked at the floor in sorrow.

" _Sounds like another night guard died."_ She thought in silence.

She bowed her head in silence in respect for the innocent night guard that just died.

While she mourned the loss of another guard, another sound reached her ears. It sounded like...talking?

" _Wait is he still alive?"_ Questioning the possibility, she peeked out the curtains. She saw the man who appeared to be the manager talking to someone wearing a night guard uniform.

"You are going to have some **MAJOR FUCKING** explaining to do!" She heard him yell.

" _I guess he was saved by the bell."_ She thought, returning to her usual spot in the back of the storage room. " _I guess I will have to see if he survives another night."_ Going into sleep mode to recharge, " _I hope he survives..."_ was the last thing to cross her mind as she went to sleep, only to awaken late the next day.

 **(A/N I neglected to mention a few things. The animatronics look like anthropomorphic animals, just with lines at their joints because they are animatronics after all. I don't think I can give a definite schedule of when I will upload anything new, but feel free to message me if you are wondering when the next chapter is coming out. I have to give some credit to StartersoverLegends because his story** _ **Five Nights at Freddy's: Another Side**_ **is what gave me the inspiration to start writing. Anyone who reads this story should definitely check his story out, because it is AMAZING! Anyway, this is getting to be a long A/N so I hope you enjoyed it so far, and enjoy it in the future.)**


	3. Know Your Enemy

Mike woke up in a cold sweat, with his eyes darting frantically around his room, he realised he was home. With a shudder, he remembered his nightmares from the night before.

 _Mike was in his office, starting his shift, when he heard the phone ring. Answering it, all he heard was heavy breathing before whoever was on the other side whispered in a hoarse voice: Get out, or you will die. The phone then went dead, not even a dial tone. Mike grabbed his tablet and turned it on, only to find the animatronics on the stage staring straight at the camera. As he looked to his left, then to his right, he saw two buttons, marked for the hall light, and the door on either side. Looking back to the tablet, he saw that the only animatronic left on the stage was Freddy, still staring at the camera. He switched to the hall camera only to find it was filled with a purple rabbit, covered in blood stains, with even more blood dripping from her mouth. Flinching at the sight, Mike switches to the other hallway camera, to find a large yellow chicken standing there, head tilted back, exposing her double rows of teeth. The row of teeth in her beak was wide, and flat, while the teeth behind those were like needles, long, sharp, and covered in blood. Looking to his left, he saw the rabbit standing there, with a look of bloodlust in her eyes, about to enter the office. Mike reached out as fast as he could and closed the door. It came down with a slam, making the floor shudder from the force on impact. Looking to his right, He saw Chica standing in the doorway, with the same look of bloodlust that Bonnie had, while getting into a crouching position. Lunging for the door button, Mike tripped, and fell to the floor, in front of the crazed animatronic chicken. Looking up, he saw she was about to pounce, and closed his eyes. He waited for his death, and just about when he thought he was going to make it, he heard a noise. It sounded like buzzing, growing louder and louder, never ceasing. He looked up to find that the chicken was staring at him, opening and closing her mouth in time with the buzzing sound. It grew to a point where Mike had to cover his ears because the noise was so deafening, yet the volume only continued to rise, undeterred by the blockade in front of his eardrums. He watched as the chicken slowly reached out to him, and just as she was about to touch him, he jumped awake to the sound of his screeching alarm clock._

" _Thank god."_ He thought, glad that the only thing that can bother him at this moment was his alarm clock.

He got up, put on a fresh change of clothes, as his other ones were drenched in sweat, and ate the last of his Corn Flakes. He made a mental note to remind himself to buy cereal the next chance he could.

Looking at his clock, he saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. " _Must have slept pretty hard, I guess six hours of terror will do that to you."_ He thought, getting a sweatshirt on.

His walk to the pizzeria was uneventful, to say the least. There wasn't much to see in a small town in the middle of nowhere. If he was lucky, he might see someone passed out drunk against the side of a building, but other than that, nothing else.

When he finally made it to the pizzeria, the parking lot was full, as if the whole town was there.

Walking toward the dilapidated building, Mike looked inside the glass doors and saw children running about, and their parents talking amongst themselves, pretty much the same thing he saw when he walked in the day before, the only difference being the way he saw the place; more like a deathtrap, rather than a kid's pizza parlour.

He walked inside to be assaulted by the smell of greasy pizza, the sound of screaming children, and the barely audible sound of music coming from the stage. At the admittance counter, he didn't have to pay. Since he was an employee, they had his picture on the wall so they could let him in whenever he pleased.

He remembered the path to his manager's office, and knocked before entering, finding Phil's office only slightly less cluttered than when he walked in the day before.

"Mr. Schmidt, please take a seat, we have a lot to talk about I presume." Phil said, gesturing to the chair.

Mike took his seat, and thought about what he should say. " _Should I ask him about the animatronics? Is he hiding something else from me?_

"You didn't tell me that the animatronics move at night." Mike started. "Since that was something that you didn't tell me, I get the feeling that that wasn't the only thing that you are hiding." He continued. "The animatronics don't move at night because of a need to keep their servos from locking up, do they?"

"You are correct, they don't move for that reason. The truth is they're actually alive, but the children don't know. All they see are animal robots that sing songs about pizza." He said, looking the least bit surprised about their sentience."To be honest, I want to help, but there really isn't much I can do. You made it through the first night, and that is in itself not very common. I can see you being a good night guard, but only if you keep quiet about this."

Mike looked at his manager with a look between shock and confusion. Gathering his thoughts he asked a question. "Well, since I'm going to be almost dying for the next four days, I think I deserve a raise."

His manager looked back at him, but not with a look of anger, or frustration, but more of a look of interest, seemingly pondering the possibility of Mike surviving the week with the animatronics.

"Very well then, I will give you one-thousand a week, that sound fair?" Phil said, but before Mike could accept his offer, he said something else. "I will also give you a map of the building, and a few other things that should help. Like I said, I want to help, but I can only do so much."

Mike looked back at his boss skeptically, wondering if he should trust the man sitting before him. " _Well, it's not like I have any other options, and any help I can get would be nice."_

"Very well then, I accept your offer." Mike said, extending his hand.

Phil said, while grasping Mike's hand, "I know you won't regret this, so just trust me on this, okay?"

Nodding quickly, Mike retracted his hand, and giving his boss one last look, left the office, to find the noise had died down quite a lot, with the sound in the building only a fraction of what it was before. Walking to the front door, he saw that a few of the rooms still had some parties wrapping up in them, the occupants still unaware of what kind of evil awaited the unsuspecting at night.

Looking at the large clock in the main dining room, he saw that it was nearly nine. " _That took a lot longer than what I was expecting."_ Mike thought.

Deciding against going home, Mike stayed in the dining room, while taking occasional glances at the stage. " _Damn, they're creepy."_ Mike thought.

He noticed that the animatronics moved very similarly to the way a person would. Their movements were fluid and graceful, as opposed the choppy movements of any _normal_ animatronic animal. Looking at Bonnie's guitar, he noticed that there appeared to be actual strings on the instrument, with it actually being played by her, rather than it just being a recording playing through the speakers. When they were done with their song, being about teamwork or something like that, the animatronics didn't just shut off, but they appeared to stay alert, looking around the room, until Chica spotted Mike.

She got the attention of the other two, and directed their gazes toward the unlucky human standing in the room.

It was in this moment that Mike knew, he was going to die. All of the animatronics glared at him, not with the half expression that you would expect from an animatronic, but with a look of pure _hatred_. The kind of look that implies violence is just around the corner, and unfortunately for Mike, it was. He started looking for a way out of the room that wouldn't bring him any closer to the stage. Finding a hallway to his left, Mike was glad he didn't have to go closer, for fear of what would happen to him if he did.

" _I don't want to stay here and scare myself too much before my shift starts."_ He thought. " _Maybe I should go, I don't want to have to stay in here any longer than I have to."_

As Mike was walking down the hallway, he saw what appeared to be a storage room, with children's drawings hung up on the walls. He would have kept walking but one drawing seemed familiar to him, and he couldn't help but take a closer look at it.

He walked in, and grabbed the paper off the wall, studying it now that he could get a better look at it. It was a very crude drawing, with what looked to be the members of the Fazbear gang holding hands with a child. The only way one would be able to tell who was who was the colors of each. On the very left was a purple stick figure with a few rabbit-like qualities, on its right was a large brown figure, with small ears. On the brown figure's right still was a yellow figure, with orange legs, and a triangle sprouting from its head. The next one was much smaller than the rest of the figures, with more of a peach color to it, while appearing to wear a blue shirt and red shorts. The last figure, the right-most one was red, with the most detail put in it. It was obvious that it was a fox, with the attentive ears at the top of the head, the snout with many teeth, and the bushy tail that appeared to be wagging, judging from the motion marks at the side of it. At the bottom, in a mixture of the band's colors were the words "I love Freddy's!" written in large three-dimensional letters.

Mike flipped it over, and saw some writing written on the back: _Mike, 1985_

While he was reminiscing about his early childhood, Mike lost track of time, and he was only snapped out of his trance by the sound of a generator dying.

" _Did I really take this long?!"_ He thought, as he began to run toward his office.

 **(A/N The part about the drawing was inspired by StartersoverLegends. If you haven't yet, go check out his story** _ **Five Nights at Freddy's: Another Side.**_ **It's amazing! The times I upload a new chapter will be kind of sporadic, because of school. If you have a tip, or just want to say something about my story, feel free to leave a comment, because I love to read what you have to say. I will try to get chapter 4 out as soon as possible.)**


End file.
